The present invention relates to control devices for stopping and/or starting plate saws, and in particular to a control device for stopping and/or starting plate saws which is operably associated with a plate saw having a workpiece platform with at least one workpiece support table or two or more positioned and spaced in parallel relationship to each other, which control device has an actuation member which can be actuated by an operator, who may be standing at any position adjacent or between the workpiece support table(s), or at a position next to the rear-facing side of one of the workpiece support tables.
Plate saws are conventionally controlled by means of a control panel, which is typically positioned somewhere on the side of the plate saw where the human operator stands. The control panel is typically positioned on a bracket arm. Such a panel saw having a control panel is disclosed in the brochure of the firm, Holzma Maschinenbau GmbH, which is entitled "PANEL CUTTER HPP 01", of May, 1987. If such plate saws for the cutting of workpiece plates are then equipped with a workpiece feeding platform, or with a workpiece feeding device and a workpiece transfer platform, in order to feed and cut up large-format workpiece plates, then the control panel can only be used as long as the operator is able to reach the control panel from a position between the two workpiece support tables.
However, if one wishes to be able to turn the plate saw off (or on) from a position behind the workpiece feeding or transfer platform, or at a greater distance from the control panel between the workpiece support tables, the plate saw is then generally equipped with an additional switching device in the form of a foot pedal, located below the workpiece feeding or transfer platform, which foot pedal is connected in an operable manner with the plate saw by a cable. The foot pedal will then be brought by the operator into whatever operating position would be most convenient for the operator at that time. It is readily apparent that the location of the foot pedal relative to the plate saw can and will change constantly in the course of the operation of the plate saw. Accordingly, each operator must locate, and reposition the foot pedal as necessary, before the pedal may be used in the operation of the plate saw. In the event of an emergency, the foot pedal may not be readily accessible by the operator, which could result in a potentially dangerous delay in the actuation of the switch.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to avoid this disadvantage and provide a control device for stopping (or starting) plate saws, which can be reached and actuated from any position between the workpiece support tables, as well as from the rear side of at least one of the workpiece support tables.
This and other objects of the invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, drawings and claims.